El Dorado
by Nakareis
Summary: Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hanya sebuah kisah perjalanan antara Jeno dan Jaemin.
1. Welcome

_"Darco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"_

 _Welcome_

 _to_

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Persiapkan diri kalian untuk menembus platform 9 3/4_

 _DanPersiapkan diri kalian untuk melalui Seleksi pemilihan asrama._

 _Termasuk Asrama mana kalian?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rye._


	2. 0 Sun & Moon

_Sun_

Sejak kecil Jaemin selalu hidup berkecukupan, meskipun ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya di Seoul tanpa keluarga maupun sanak saudara yang lain.

Pada awalnya Jaemin tidak mengerti apa itu penyihir dan Hogwarts serta hal hal lain yang menyangkut tentang sihir, Jaemin hanya mengetahui jika sihir dan sejenisnya hanya di dunia fiksi seperti film, namun sepertinya pendapatnya terpatahkan ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat ibunya memegang sebuah tongkat yang ia tau seperti tongkat sihir, waktu itu usianya baru sembilan tahun.

Sejak saat itu ibunya menceritakan seluruhnya siapa dirinya hingga siapakah sosok ayahnya dan kenapa mereka berdua di Seoul bukan di Hogwarts.

Dan sejak saat itu pula ibunya mengajarinya tentang sihir dan cara penggunaan beberapa benda-benda sihir seperti sapu terbang, Jaemin pernah bertanya kepada Ibunya kenapa ia tidak sekolah di Hogwarts dan malah sekolah di tempat para Muggle?, Namun Ibunya menjawab bahwa sekolah di Hogwarts maupun di sekolah para Muggle sama saja hanya berbeda di beberapa hal.

Usia Jaemin sekarang delapan tahun dan wasiat Ibunya sebelum menghilang adalah _"Pergi ke Hogwarts dan temukan jawabanmu disana."_

Ibunya tidak meninggal namun menghilang entah kemana dan Jaemin sendiri sudah berusaha mencari namun tidak menghasilkan apa-apa.

Hingga kejadian seminggu yang lalu, ketika ia pulang dari sekolah dan diserang tiba-tiba, untung saja ada pamannya-Mingyu segera datang membantunya jika tidak mungkin Jaemin tinggal nama, setelah kejadian itu akhirnya Jaemin memutuskan untuk pergi ke Hogwarts dan mencari jawaban atas seluruh pertanyaannya disana.

Tapi

Sebelum masuk Hogwarts tidak semudah yang dibayangkan, dari Jaemin yang harus ke London dulu membeli tiket kereta dan membeli perlengkapan lain-lain seperti saat ini, ia bersama Jungwoo-sepupunya tengah membeli perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan di Hogwarts-satu hal lagi yang wajib perlu kalian tau, Jaemin baru mendarat di London tadi pagi dan siang harinya langsung diseret Jungwoo untuk membeli perlengkapannya.

"Apa lagi yang kau perlukan?, Eh tunggu sebentar sepertinya ada yang tertinggal" Ucap Jungwoo sedikit panik yang dijawab Jaemin dengan kebingungan dan melihat-lihat isi belanjaannya.

"Astaga. Kita lupa membeli tongkat" Ucap Jungwoo lagi dengan sedikit cengiran dan dibalas dengusan oleh Jaemin.

"Kenapa jika bersamamu aku jadi ikutan seperti orang bodoh Hyung" sahut Jaemin dengan sedikit kesal.

"Hey, jangan seperti itu syukur aku menemanimu jika tadi Somi mungkin tidak akan selesai dengan cepat." Sanggah Jungwoo dan sedikit membanggakan dirinya sendiri dari adik perempuannya itu kemudian segera menyeret Jaemin ke toko tongkat sihir.

Jaemin melirik sekelilingnya ketika sampai di toko tongkat sihir, ia kebingungan tongkat sihir manakah yang cocok dengannya.

Namun atensinya teralihkan ketika melihat sosok-katakanlah seperti Kakek-kakek namun dia tidak bungkuk dan menggunakan tongkat.

"Wah. Kau mengejutkanku Mr.Lux" Ucap Jungwoo.

" Aku ingin mencari tongkat tapi bukan untukku tapi buat dia" ucap Jungwoo lagi.

"Siapa namamu?" Ucap Mr. Lux dengan suara tuanya.

"Na Jaemin"

"Na?. Ku kira anggota keluarga Na terakhir Na Daehyun, aku tak tau jika anak dari Daehyun masih sekecil ini?." Tanya Mr. Lux.

Jaemin tersenyum singkat kemudian menjawab.

"Aku kerabat jauhnya".

Mr. Lux menganggukkan kepalanya memahami maksud Jaemin, kemudian ia melangkah kebagian sedikit ke belakang dari tokonya, lalu kembali lagi dengan sekotak tongkat ditangannya.

"Cobalah, biasanya keluarga Na memakai tongkat Yew , jika tidak cocok denganmu akan ku carikan yang lain" Ucap Mr. Lux memberikan tongkat itu pada Jaemin.

Ketika Jaemin baru membuka kotak tongkat itu, langsung beraksi membuat tumpukan kertas tak jauh darinya berhamburan padahal Jaemin belum mengucap satu kata mantra pun.

"Wah, tidak cocok ya?" Ucap Mr. Lux entah bertanya pada siapa.

" Ini baru terjadi pertama ka- oh mungkin ini kedua kali karena sebelum kau kemari ada dari keluarga Na yang mengalami seperti ini." Ucap Mr. Lux lagi yang hanya didengarkan oleh Jungwoo dan Jaemin.

Jaemin sendiri masih menatap Mr. Lux yang berjalan sedikit menjauh lagi untuk mengambil tongkat lain.

"Coba ini, ini Tongkat Vine, sebenarnya tongkat itu milik Keluarga Jeon, But sepertinya penerus mereka berhenti di Jeon Jungkook dan Jeon Wonwoo ." Ucap Mr. Lux.

Jaemin mengangguk, kemudian meraih tongkat itu di tangan Mr. Lux, dan mencobanya, ajaibnya tidak terjadi apa-apa bahkan menurut Jaemin tongkat ini terasa ringan.

"Wah. Tidak terjadi apapun bukankah ini berarti cocok?" Tanya Jungwoo yang sedari tadi diam.

Mr. Lux mengangguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau memang anak mereka berdua kan?" Ucap Mr. Lux yang mengundang tatapan bingung dari Jaemin dan Jungwoo.

Namun mereka segera mengabaikan hal itu dan hanya menganggap angin lalu, keduanya keluar dari toko itu kemudian berjalan berkeliling untuk mencari makanan.

"Hyung, apa semua orang tau siapa aku?" Ucap Jaemin bertanya kepada Jungwoo.

"Kurasa tidak. Karena kau tidak memakai marga ayah atau ibumu Jams." Jawab Jungwoo.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke kedai sederhana dan memakan makanan sederhana seperti Sup Ayam.

 _Moon_.

Siapa yang tidak tau Lee Jeno, anak kedua dari pasangan Lee Taeyong dan Jung Jaehyun ini sungguh sangat terkenal di seluruh Hogwarts, sudah tampan, cerdas, Prefek Slytherin, memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat sempurna, jago di berbagai cabang olahraga, Captain Quiddicth Slytherin, apa yang kurang dari Jeno?.

Oh ada satu, sifat Cuek dan dingin terkesan acuh dan tidak peduli mungkin menjadi sedikit kekurangannya itu, Namun sepertinya kalian harus menggigit jari, karena Jeno sudah memiliki kekasih-hal ini mungkin akan kau lakukan jika setahun lalu, Lantas Sekarang? Jawabannya yah dia tidak memiliki kekasih saat ini.

Kebiasaan pagi yang ia lakukan sebelum menuju aula adalah sarapan pagi bersama keluarga-Peraturan ini di tetapkan oleh ibunya, jadi setiap pagi mereka akan berkumpul di rumah' mereka untuk melakukan sarapan pagi bersama.

Jeno dan Hyung nya itu sungguh berbeda, jika Hyungnya memiliki pribadi yang hangat, murah senyum dan mudah bergaul sedangkan Jeno kebalikan dari Hyungnya.

Maka dari itu mereka berbeda asrama jika Jeno _Slytherin_ maka Hyungnya itu berada di _Hufflepuff_ dan hal ini terjadi kepada adiknya, yang satu di _Gryffindor_ dan satunya berada di _Ravenclaw_ , jadi mereka satu keluarga berbeda asrama satu sama lain.

Pagi ini setelah melakukan aktivitas hariannya Jeno segera pergi ke aula dengan daftar nama murid di asramanya-tadi pagi ayahnya mengancam Slytherin harus lengkap pagi ini di aula, kebiasaan anak-anak dari Slytherin itu jarang mau berkumpul di aula dan hal ini membuat mood Jeno yang sudah buruk makin buruk.

Jeno menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebelah pintu besar aula dan mulai membuka daftar nama itu, namun atensinya teralihkan sebab ada keributan tak jauh darinya yang disebabkan oleh Prefek Gryffindor dan Prefek Ravenclaw yang berdebat.

 _'oh God apalagi kali ini?.'_

"Apa yang kalian ributkan kali ini?" Ini bukan Jeno yang berbicara tapi Hyungnya yang bicara- ia baru sampai dan disuguhkan keributan duo Prefek berisik ini.

"Oh. Hyung-ie kau tau?, Katanya ada murid pindahan?" Ucap Han Jisung dengan nada kelewat ceria.

"Dari mana kau tau?, Daily's Prophet belum terbit jam segini." Ucap Jeno keheranan pasalnya yang diberitahu berita itu baru ia dan Hyungnya.

"Buat apa menunggu _Daily's Prophet_ terbit, Jika Daehwi berkeliling lorong Hogwarts sambil memberitahukan hal ini" jawab Jisung.

Jeno hanya menghela nafas, ia lupa jika adiknya yang satu itu sudah seperti _Daily's Prophet_.

Jeno melirik Jisung yang tak membawa daftar nama.

"Hey Han kau tak membawa daftar nama?." Tanya Jeno.

"Untuk apa?. Gryffindor selalu taat berkumpul di aula." Jawab Jisung dengan bangga.

Jeno merotasikan bola matanya malas menatap kenarsissan Jisung itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" Ucap Jisung lagi dan mengundang tatapan aneh dari Prefek lain.

"Jika kau kalah lagi aku akan tertawa sampai pagi" Ucap Jeno dan membuat Jisung mendengus sebal.

" Aku yakin menang kali ini." Ucap Jisung dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Oke kali ini tentang apa?." Ucap Hyung Jeno, sepertinya ia juga sedikit tertarik.

" Kali ini tentang murid pindahan itu, masuk asrama mana dia?. Tadi pagi Daehwi bilang jika murid baru itu Pure-Blood tapi dia juga bersifat ceria, mudah bergaul dan lain-lain, jadi menurut kalian dia masuk Gryffindor atau Slytherin?" jelas Jisung panjang lebar.

"Pure-Blood ya. Tentu saja Slytherin." Ucap Jeno yakin.

"Oh itu tentu saja Gryffindor." Ucap Hyung Jeno, yang mengundang tatapan bingung dari Jeno.

Jisung mengangguk kan kepalanya paham dengan maksud kakak beradik itu, kemudian ia menatap Prefek Ravenclaw disebelahnya.

"Hyunjin kau memilih apa?." Ucap Jisung.

"Aku Slytherin, dia Pure-Blood kan tentu saja Pure-Blood di Slytherin." Ucap Hyunjin.

Jisung mengangguk paham, kemudian tersenyum puas.

"Ok. Aku memilih tentu saja Gryffindor, dan apa hukuman yang kalah kali ini?." Ucap Jisung.

"Kurasa Butterbeer adalah pilihan yang bagus" Ucap Jeno.

"Oke Call. Butterbeer" Jawab Jisung semangat.

Jeno menggeleng kan kepala nya yang menglihat tingkah Jisung barusan, jadi beginilah salah satu kegiatan pagi Jeno.

Tidak ada hal yang Istimewakan?

Tbc

Note:

Anggap saja prolog oke. .

Oh adakah yang membaca story tidak unfaedah ini?.

Btw tebak sendiri asrama mereka oke.

And satu lagi.

See you next time

Bam bam bam arra as time, time for the moon night~~~. 'bgm yang tidak berfaedah sekali '


End file.
